


Destiny: Becoming Legend

by CaptainLansing



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLansing/pseuds/CaptainLansing
Summary: Life remains calm at the Tower. Long before any of the residents even heard of the Red Legion. Stories of the ‘Hero Guardian” have spread through the residents, and even the other Guardians. Folktales of the heroic lives of the Guardians, and their undying determination to keep the people of the galaxy safe from the darkness, are common place. However, those tales don’t apply to all Guardians. Some Guardians are, different from the rest.





	Destiny: Becoming Legend

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever posting my work online. So, here goes.  
> This was originally written in August of 2016, but modified to be somewhat decent.  
> If everything goes to plan, and this doesn't suck, I intend to write more about these characters.  
> God forbid I actually build character in the introduction, I have no idea how to do that :/  
> (I am so sorry for this)

Earth || The Last City || The Tower

A jumpship pulls aggressively into port, almost crushing the innocent maintenance robots doing their jobs. The cockpit flies open, as a Hunter class Guardian anxiously leaps from the seat. He elegantly leaps from his ship, landing gracefully onto his face.  
“ Woo” The Guardian cheers, standing up from his fall.  
“ What is it now Aiden?” Another Guardian, Warlock class, approaches him.  
“ Look what I got Scarlett” Aiden dumps out 12 legendary engrams.  
“ Woah” Scarlett whistles.  
“ I know. Let’s hope the Cryptarch doesn’t screw me over this time.” Aiden says. “ Speaking of which, has Donovan showed up yet?”  
“ Nope. He said he was just patrolin’.” The Guardian replies.  
“ Oh, alright. Let’s go” Aiden guides as he picks up all of his engrams. They walk up the stairs. They approach the cryptarch.  
“ Ah. Aiden and Scarlett. How are you today?” The Cryptarch greets.  
“ Oh, I’m great.” Aiden smiles. He dumps the engrams on the table.  
“ Wow. Quite the score today huh?” The Cryptarch asks.  
“ Yeah.” Aiden nods. “ I bet you I’m gonna get some crap” Aiden whispers to Scarlett. The Cryptarch takes all the engrams into the back room. Another Hunter class Guardian walks by. Aiden stares.  
“ Ugh” Aiden sighs, audibly rolling his eyes.  
“ What?” Scarlett asks.  
“ He has the Sleeper Simulant. I’ve been trying to get that gun for so long. But, I don’t think the Gunsmith likes me” Aiden peeks at the Gunsmith.  
“ Probably because you called him pointless, right in front of him” Scarlett says.  
“ He is though” Aiden says. Aiden looks back at the Guardian. He sets the Sleeper down by his side as he transacts with the Everest Trading Company. “ Be right back.” Aiden walks away.  
“ What are you doing?” Scarlett turns. Aiden hides behind a fault, garnering confused looks from other Guardians. He creeps toward the sleeper, rubbing his hands together. Aiden stops, as he stares directly at the Sleeper, reaching out his hand toward it. Aiden’s sneakful momentum is halted, as a spinning kick connects with his chest, knocking him to the ground. The Sleeper’s rightful owner recovers his weapon, concealing it, and standing over Aiden. Scarlett approaches her friend, laughing at him.  
“ I’m sorry about my friend here” Scarlett chuckles to the other Guardian. The Guardian only nods, continuing their transaction. “ Yep. You deserved that” Scarlett laughs. Aiden stands up, and shakes his head.  
“So close” Aiden growls.  
“ Come on, let’s get back to the cryptarch.” Scarlett continues to chuckle. They walk to the counter. The cryptarch comes back in view, hiding the weapons. He begins to place the weapons on the counter, in order of: The Dealbreaker, Spektar Aspriet Mask, Bog Wild 1.0, Wolf Pelt Weave, and Y-09 Longbow Synthesis.  
“ WooHoo!” Aiden cheers, grabbing the Longbow. “About time I get this!” he examines the rifle, reloading it. Aiden’s ghost appears, and flies toward the earnings. It composes them, placing them into Aiden’s inventory, and disappears afterwards. As Aiden gawks over his weapon, the other Guardian approaches the cryptarch. Aiden stops, to look at the transactions.  
They stack 5 exotic engrams on the table. The cryptarch grabs them and walks into the back to the back of the booth. The Guardian turns, and leans against the booth with their arms crossed. Scarlett summons her ghost, and begins to look through her inventory. Aiden watches closely as the Cryptarch comes back with various exotic level items, including: ATS/8 Tarentella, Telesto, The 4th Horseman, Invective, and Patience and Time. The Guardian’s ghost appears, and composes his various items.  
“ Dang” Aiden shrugs. Scarlett turns to see the Guardian equip his new Patience and Time.  
“ Now there’s a weapon I want.” Scarlett states. Her moment of gawking is interrupted as her ghost begins to ring. Aiden summons his ghost, as his ghost also rings. They answer their calls.  
“ Yo” Aiden answers.  
“ What are you two doing!?” Donovan yells.  
“ Just hanging around at the tower. Why, what’s up?” Aiden asks.  
“ I’m under crap tons of fire, and I need your help.” Donovan begs.  
“ Just leave” Aiden chuckles.  
“ I can’t!” Donovan pleads.  
“Okay, we’re on our way” Aiden nods. “Donovan needs some help on the moon”  
“Alright, let’s go” Scarlett chuckles. The two bring up their ghost, and teleport to their ship. They set their coordinates to Donovan's ghost, and fly toward it.  


Moon || Surface 

Minutes later, their ships slow to a halt, and they hop out, their feet landing on the crumbling ground of the moon. They look at each other, and spawn their sparrows, driving toward Donovan. They pass a burning sparrow. They hear gunfire in the distance, and continue toward it. They slow their sparrows, and hop off, as they see their Titan class friend, Donovan, hanging from his leg by a crevice, firing at approaching Hive soldiers. Aiden and Scarlett look at each other, and chuckle. They fire their weapons at the Hive, clearing out the area in less than a minute. They turn toward Donovan.  
“ Hey guys” Donovan waves, dangling.  
“ Hey Donovan” Aiden waves.  
“ Donovan, how’d you get there?” Scarlett asks.  
“ I was, fighting an Ogre, and he threw me upwards, and my leg got stuck here” Donovan states.  
“ An Ogre, on the surface?” Aiden questions.  
“ He tripped, and got stuck” Donovan’s ghost appears.  
“ Thanks Sven” Scarlett nods.  
“ Ok, well, let’s get you down” Aiden climbs up the crevice, coming to the aid of his friend. Sven appears next to Scarlett.  
“ Thanks for helping” Sven thanks.  
“ Yeah, no problem” Scarlett nods. “ No offense, but couldn’t you have gotten him down yourself. Seems easy enough”  
“ Oh, yeah. I could’ve” Sven says. Scarlett turns to him, surprised. “ But I felt as though this was a valuable lesson for him. That, and I didn’t feel like it”  
“ Wow” Scarlett laughs.  
“ Move it to the left” Donovan directs Aiden, who is still pulling his leg. Aiden follows his commands, causing Donovan to fall onto his head.  
“ Ow” Donovan shakes his head, and stands up. Aiden jumps down, landing next to him.  
“ Next time you get stuck, get yourself out” Aiden says.  
“ Yeah, sure” Donovan picks up his Red Death, and puts it on his back.  
“ So, what now?” Scarlett asks.  
“ Crucible?” Aiden suggests.  
“ Sure” Scarlett shrugs.  
“ Actually, I kinda still have some stuff to do here, so I’ll catch you later” Donovan states, turning to leave.  
“ Yeah...No. We’re not leaving you by yourself” Aiden says.  
“ Well, I hope y’all feel up for some patrols” Donovan loads his weapon.  
“ Why not?” Scarlett shrugs.  
“ Oh, great.” Aiden sighs.


End file.
